


Coffee A Date and Forever一杯咖啡一次约会一生一世

by ziwing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, Age insecurities, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, Sugar Daddy Hotch, slight angst, slight daddy kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>桌子的稍微震动惊醒了沉思中的Aaron，抬头看见一个头发略显蓬乱和穿着不合身衣服的年轻人。通常他不看这些年轻人第二眼，但他不得不承认这个男孩，是的，男孩，他肯定只有20岁左右，可能还不到20岁，有种吸引他的美丽。当男孩终于把埋在书中的头抢救出来，与他视线相接的一刹，眼睛吓得瞪大，如同被车头灯罩着的小鹿。Aaron预感接下来又要发生的粉丝见到名人的典型情况，稍吸了口气，稳了稳心神。</p><p>“天啊。 我很抱歉。我没注意，这是我平时的座位，我甚至没有停下来看看就坐下来了，现在你坐了，我想我还是...走开...... ”他环顾四周，并没有看到另一个空位。 “Shit。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee A Date and Forever一杯咖啡一次约会一生一世

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee, A Date, and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603242) by [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970). 



> Thanks so much for Rivermoon1970 giving me an opportunity to translate this excellent work!  
> Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.
> 
> 感谢Rivermoon1970 授权，翻译中采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译技巧与策略，个别之处与原文语序有出入。

    Aaron把最近要开庭的几份文件摊在咖啡桌上，准备复查一次，最让他花费精力的一个是备受关注的案件。他痛恨那些媒体的焦点总是放在他身上，从每个案子开审到结束。这几个月还会有陪审员选任，律师动议，受害者家属请愿和所有的附属麻烦。但是，他守持公平公正，努力维护他的名誉，坚持他的原则。大部分他庭上的律师都赞赏他的庭审。他能体谅他们的工作，因为自己也曾是处于他们所在的位置，为案子日以继夜工作。

桌子的稍微震动惊醒了沉思中的Aaron，抬头看见一个头发略显蓬乱和穿着不合身衣服的年轻人。通常他不看这些年轻人第二眼，但他不得不承认这个男孩，是的，男孩，他肯定只有20岁左右，可能还不到20岁，有种特别的吸引他的美丽。当男孩终于把埋在书中的头抢救出来、与他视线相接的一刹，眼睛吓得瞪大，如同被车头灯罩着的小鹿。Aaron预感接下来又要发生的粉丝见到名人的典型情况，稍吸了口气，稳了稳心神。

“天啊。 我很抱歉。我没注意，这是我平时的座位，我甚至没有停下来看看就坐下来了，现在你坐了，我想我还是...走开...... ”他环顾四周，并没有看到另一个空位。 “Shit。”

Aaron看着他神色慌张的样子忍不住微微笑了笑,他突然很好奇,男孩没有像其他人见到名人时那样对待Aaron，这让Aaron高看了他一眼。

“没关系。我不介意与你共桌。”Aaron收拾起他的一些文件，把它们放进公文包。

“你不必这样做。我可以等待另一个空位或者外带。”

“请坐。实际上，我想请你喝一杯咖啡。但是，请让我点单，保证会是一个惊喜。”

年轻人眉头紧锁了一会儿，Aaron可以发誓，他在思考自己是否有什么不可告人的动机。

“为什么？”

“因为你引起我的兴趣。”Aaron几乎因年轻人这时脸上的表情而笑裂。 “只是一杯咖啡。”Aaron看见男孩明显的吞咽就知道他同意了。

“好吧。”他的声音还是略带戒心，但Aaron并没有打算现在再进一步。

“我几分钟后回来。”Aaron再次笑了笑，站起来去排队。他几乎能感觉到男孩在他背上的视线，发现自己很喜欢被他关注的感觉。

队伍很快前行，他带着男孩期待的咖啡回到他们的座位。男孩轻啜一口，然后不禁发出的享受的低哼让Aaron很高兴，而且男孩嘴角的笑容让Aaron知道他猜对了男孩喜欢的点单。

“你完全点中了。”

“经验的猜测。”

“嗯....谢谢你。”年轻人脸红了，匆匆低下头又轻喝一口。

“你不是弗吉尼亚人吧？”Aaron故意透露一些他的南方口音，有点慢地拖长声调。他想看看他的同桌会如何反应，然后如料地得到了男孩微微一颤。

“不，我啊，我从拉斯维加斯来的。我在这里上学。”

“哦？什么学校？”

“弗吉尼亚理工大学，机器人学。”

“这离你的学校很远。”Aaron挑了挑眉，加深了他的声线。他在与男孩调情，不知何故，他认为男孩也知道这一点。

“期中假。我很早就完成了我的project，直到下一个学期开始至少有八周。”

“所以。我有八周？”Aaron笑了，泯了口咖啡，享受着男孩明显的无措。

“什么...你是什么意思？”Spencer脸红了，他好像知道男人实际所指，但他不能确定。

“我想更好了解你。作为开端，我认为，我们应正式介绍。我是Aaron Hotchner。”他伸出手，男孩脸红了。

“我啊，不..."他动了动手指，耸了耸肩示意不想握手。 “不过，我的名字叫Spencer，Spencer Reid。”

Aaron笑时带起的酒窝让Spencer以为自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛。

“Spencer。”Aaron抿了下嘴唇，从他的公文包里掏出一张卡片，在背后写上他的私人电话。在递给Spencer时，手指轻轻地拂过他的手背。 “我得走了。我今天早上被庭审占满，但我想带你出去约会，周四有时间吗？”

“嗯。 好的。我有空。”Spencer抬头看着Aaron时，觉得心跳起码有110了。 “好的，周四。”他抖着手掏出夹克口袋里的小本子，写下自己的手机号码，然后把它交给Aaron。 “我的手机号码。”

“那周四见，Spencer。”Aaron站了起来，在他离开之前，他轻轻地拂过Spencer的脸颊，只是一瞬间却流连忘返，然后微笑着转身拿起公文包离开。

Spencer傻傻看着，呼吸更快了，他闭上了眼睛，仍感觉到他的脸颊上Aaron手指的触感。他不知道到底发生了什么，他只知道，他希望再次见到Aaron Hotchner。

\---

案子开庭前Aaron一边布置法官桌一边微笑着。他的检控官奇怪的看着他，递出了当天的日程安排。

“sir，这是今天的日程安排，听审需要的文件，已经按顺序排好了。”

“谢谢你Ainsley。”Aaron接过文件，并迅速翻了翻。有两个他想排在前面，希望今天的工作能稍快点完成。

时间流逝，Aaron感觉今天成功审理了不少案子。这是不寻常的，大多数当事人都达成和解，也没有旷日持久的庭论。有一两个案子吵得快打起来了，在变得一发不可收拾前，他赶紧制止了，但总体来说这是一个体面的日子。

“我打算整理完这些动议和裁决后就回家，法官阁下。”

“明天上午再做吧，我们忙了一整天了。回家陪你的妻子吧Ainsley，她比那些动议更需要你。”

“谢谢你，sir。”检控官毫不犹豫地拿起文件，把它们扔在自己的检控官办公室。

Aaron漫步回到自己的办公室，脱下长袍挂好，还写完了一些文件才回家。当他进门时，他的仆人已等在那里准备帮他挂起外套。

“晚餐准备好了先生。”

“谢谢Parker。”

“晚餐您想喝点什么？”

“冰茶或水就行了。”Aaron走向厨房，一个人时他觉得还是厨房的餐桌更方便。没有人与他分享他的家，有时孤独总是把他淹没。今晚，他的脑里却满是某人，当他进入厨房时想到Spencer，就不由笑了。

“先生。正是时候。”厨师把晚餐盛给他。

“谢谢你Wes。”Aaron接过食物坐下，开始细想今天一天发生的事。觉得今天的幸运始于早晨的咖啡店。

Spencer Reid一整天都在他脑海里出现，而他并不觉得讨厌。自从他的伴侣三年前去世后，他对其他人都一直没兴趣。他让思念漫延，想起了Spencer的脸颊是多么柔软时，自己对自己傻笑。Spencer年轻可爱的像个孩子，不，对他而言，Spencer就是个孩子，大概20，21岁，Aaron并没有因为他们之间的年龄差距而困扰，不过具体数字很容易查得到。

晚饭后，他在水槽冲洗了下餐具，然后把它们放在洗碗机，带着茶杯走向书房。

打开电脑，他决定打算查一下这位Spencer Reid的资料。Aaron作为一名法官，有进入部分非公开的网络和数据库的权限。短短几分钟内，他能查到许多关于男孩的资料。也许他应该为此感到很内疚，但他没有。信息一直是他的强项，有这些资料，他可以制订有效的求爱方案，首先是如何把Spencer诱惑到他的床上，然后，如果他们进展顺利，就顺理成章地到了他的一生中。

Aaron知道了Reid的母亲三年前就入住拉斯维加斯的一个疗养院。他还发现，Spencer已经拥有数学、科学和工程博士学位，心理学和社会学学士学位。他继续挖，发现了一位William Reid，但这人过去11年的注册地址并不是Spencer的拉斯维加斯地址。这个发现促使他进入拉斯维加斯的法庭记录查询，父母离异。Aaron停了下来，虽然疑惑Spencer家里发生了什么事，但他打算先放一放。他首先想了解的是Spencer本人。

他关闭了所有网页，做了一件平时很少做的事，但他已经想着这个年轻人一整天了，还一直都在轻微的兴奋状态。他打开了几个同性恋色情网站，直到找到了他要找的东西。一个有着与Spencer类似的苗条身材和野性卷发的年轻演员，正被另一个年长男性从后面操着，前面似乎硬得不用碰就能射出来。Aaron吞了吞口水，靠在椅背上，解开他裤子，释放他已经硬痛的阴茎。打开他办公桌底的小抽屉，掏出润滑油，他坐在椅子上开始慢慢做着原始的活塞运动，闭上双眼，想象这是Spencer在他身下服务。Aaron又快又狠的抽插让他美丽的脸上添上快感带来的愉悦。他的想象愈发狂野，Spencer漂亮的小嘴像平时那样不停冒话，说出来的却不是数据而是让Aaron热情如火的情话，男孩甚至不需抚摸就高声呻吟。

Aaron觉得自己快到了，他的幻想变成Spencer跪在他办公桌下，在他的膝盖中间，吮吸着他的阴茎。他的地检官在前面与他讨论案情，而他一只手滑到了下头，抓住了男孩的头发，并进一步用阴茎堵住男孩的嘴。这画面实在够淫靡，禁忌的快感让他下体发酥，浑身微颤，但他忍着与地检官完成商议。Spencer喉咙越裹越紧，他几乎能感觉到他火热的种子要被吸出来了。Ainsley出去后，他把Spencer拉起来，放在自己腿上扯下他的裤子，撸动着男孩也滴着前液的阴茎奖励他。他会给男孩戴上避孕套，这样就不会有证据留下。他会一边时而轻时而重的揉捏着从上到下、从下到上、时捏时撮……一边赞扬Spencer刚才做得有多好，乖孩子。从他嘴里溢出的每一个好评将使Spencer的呼吸加速，阴茎不由自主地抽动，叫嚣着高潮。他在男孩耳边低声说了允许，手上的保险套立即满上了男孩的种子。

“Did I do good for you Daddy?” 男孩问.

“You did amazing my beautiful boy.”【译者：我觉得这里用原文好】

Aaron迷失在幻想里，他想要，他想要那种畅快淋漓的快感，他想要淹没在欲望的洪流中……他耳朵里只听到自己血脉偾张的声音，尖叫着Spencer的名字，射满了他的手。Aaron气喘吁吁，慢慢平息下来，伸向桌上的纸巾。关闭该网站，因为他觉得再看一眼也会让他想再来一次。

“该死。”他咆哮着起身离开椅子，来到了卧室准备睡觉。只是当他睡着了，梦中还是不停浮现Spencer的脸。

\------

周四来得很快，Aaron兴奋于那天工作的轻松，这意味着他可以快点回家，为与Spencer的约会作准备。他悉心打扮，深色卡其裤和细缆针织衫。今晚是一个凉爽的夜晚，所以他加上了匹配的休闲外套。看着镜中的自己，他很满意这效果：低调，休闲，但仍适用于他想带Spencer去的餐厅。

Aaron叫来他的司机，很快他们就在去接Spencer的路上。他不想开车，因为他希望每一秒，都可以与男孩待一起。当来到Spencer公寓楼前时，Aaron对公寓的稍稍破旧有点惊讶，不过这是个得体的社区。他迅速环顾四周，思考业主是谁。暗暗记下要调查一下The Oak Park公寓，毕竟，这是他男孩住的地方。

片刻之后Aaron打开车门，站直，像平时站起会扣上西装那样扣上外套，朝大楼入口处迈进。他只花了一点时间来找到Spencer的地址，但他甚至不用按门铃，刚好有人出门，还为他留着门。此刻，他想到有多少人是因自己的愚蠢行为而引狼入室。他试图压下冷嘲的笑容，爬上三楼。终于到了男孩的门前，敲门，静静等待着。

【译者：虽然本文Hotch的特点是horny的占有欲，但我总想起Stalker Hotch】

一会儿Spencer就打开了门，他穿着黑色长裤，酒红色衬衫和紧身黑色外套。他的头发已经被梳服了，但仍稍稍外翘。

“Aaron。”Spencer看着穿着考究的老男人，喉咙有些发干。 “你来早了一点。”

“是的。你想怎么办呢？”Aaron笑着说，他的酒窝像几天前那样让Spencer的膝盖发软。

“哦，嗯，你想，啊，进来吗？”Spencer神情紧张地等待，不知Aaron想做什么。

“那就坐一会儿。”Spencer退开让Aaron进门。他迅速扫视了狭小的空间，基本上一眼就能看完，左边是厨房，右边是起居卧室一体，Spencer已经尽量使他的房子在书海中显得更大。

“你房子布置得很好。”Aaron转过身说，男孩腼腆地笑着。

“谢谢。反正我只是不在学校时才待这。”Spencer来回蹭着脚，他不知道该怎么做。

“你没约过几次会是吗？”Aaron慢慢靠近Spencer，让他不得不背贴着墙壁，闭上眼睛寻找Spencer在过去几天里一直在幻想中困扰他的柔软嘴唇。

“没，没，没，没有。我在高中时年纪太小了，然后大学时还是比同学小很多，没有多想约会。 WH-你在干什么？”Spencer吞了吞口水，Aaron一手撑着墙，俯身压下。【译者：壁咚】

“最近几天你已经快把我逼疯了Spencer。天才的古怪小短信，或是只是打个招呼的简短通话，和你那柔和的声音都在调戏我。我一直想吻你的那张嘴，直到我们都喘不上气。”他抬起另一只手，轻轻梳理Spencer柔软的头发，几乎要为Spencer溢出的鼻哼而呻吟。

 “我要吻你了。好吗？”Aaron俯身，终于缩短俩人间几厘米的距离，吻掉了Spencer发出的可能是同意，可能是抗议的低喃。他没有马上吮吸他的嘴唇，不，他轻轻地碰了碰Spencer的嘴唇，再慢慢来回滑动。伸出舌头，他品尝到糖和咖啡的残余味道，几乎让人烦燥地极其缓慢地Aaron滑下来他的手到斯宾塞的脖子后面，然后双手再试探地来到Spencer臀部，把他压向自己。

Aaron对Spencer微笑了下，加深了这个吻，张开嘴把男孩的下唇吸进嘴里。他放开一下，爱怜地看着男孩满是春色的浅褐双眼，带来的满足感让他更有力地再吻了下去。逐渐深化的吻让Spencer呻吟，他还能清楚感觉到男孩下身的兴奋。

在俩人控制不住前Aaron终于停了下来，他捧着Spencer的脸颊，慢慢地用拇指轻划。

“我们是不是该去吃饭了？”他知道他的声音因兴奋而低沉沙哑，Spencer因此的微微一颤更让他迷恋。

Aaron的手在Spencer胸口徘徊，“是，啊，我，啊，我认为这是一个好主意。”Spencer尽量不发出短促的叫声。

“那就走吧小天才，不然预约要迟到了。”Aaron领着茫然的Spencer出了门，等他锁上门。走向他的车时，他的手一直以占有的姿势护在Spencer后腰。他打开车门，等着Spencer进去。关上门后，他走到另一边，坐到男孩旁边。Aaron示意了他的司机，然后看到Spencer脸上的表情几乎要笑了。

“我们好了，Andre。”

“Very well sir。由于交通管制，我们应该大约20分钟后到珠宝。”【译者：最近看万能管家，被油炸叔的“Very well sir”洗耳】

“谢谢你。”Aaron说，他按下一个按钮，隔音玻璃升起，把他们与司机分开。

“我们要去珠宝？”Spencer的胸膛紧缩，焦虑，他环视了一下车里，这是什么情况？

“是。有什么不对Spencer？”

“没有，是的。我，我，我不知道。只是，它需要几个月才能预订。”

Aaron轻声笑了，他握起了Spencer的手，“我的弟弟是店主，他也是主厨，我有固定留位。”

“哦。嗯。这很好。”Spencer皱了下眉头，膝盖上的手握着拳头，低下眼。他觉得焦虑，因为他从没与Aaron这样的人相处过，这样习惯掌管，富有和人脉广泛，这让他怀疑男人想从他身上得到什么。“你想从我这儿得到什么Aaron？”Spencer的声音低沉，他一直低着头不希望看到Aaron的任何表情。

“我想了解你Spencer。我喜欢你，只要你愿意信任我，我觉得我们会有一个未来。”

Spencer抬起头，透过滑下来的头发看向Aaron。他不明白，为什么他在这里，他为什么答应与一个在咖啡店认识，只交谈了几次的男人约会。这并不是说他不想去了解他，Spencer不讨厌年纪大的，但他发现自己变得不像平时的自己，这让他坐立不安。

“这就是全部理由？”

“你想问我什么，Spencer？”Aaron抿紧嘴唇，眉头紧锁，为Spencer突然的焦虑而疑惑。

“你想要，我是说我需要付出什么呢？”

“只要花一些时间和我在一起？如果有什么更多的情况发生我也不反对，你深深地吸引我。但我不会要求你做不愿意的事。如果我们只有这一次约会，然后你永远不想再见到我，我会承认我很失望。但我不希望你做不想做的事。”

Spencer嘴边翘起一个笑容，肚子里的纠结开始缓解。他仍然持谨慎态度，但他尽量把平常的生性多疑放一边，至少暂时。

“好的。”

“很好。”

“虽然......”Spencer的眼睛里闪着光。

“什么？”Aaron并不掩饰声音里的愉悦问。

“我不介意多一些亲吻。你知道的，只是为了研究，如果我们真的是兼容的。”

“哦，研究。Spencer的科学家精神？”

“我对此毫无异议。”Aaron俯身给Spencer一个几乎纯洁的吻。 “研究。”他揶揄地背靠回座位上。

“Sir，”司机按下了提示灯，Aaron放下隔音板。

“Yes Andre？”

“我们到了。我将在平时的位置停好车。”

“谢谢。我们可能十点出来，你可以先离开了，请去享受你自己的夜晚吧。”

“谢谢你，sir。”车停了Andre为Aaron开了门，然后又回到驾驶位，对Aaron道了晚安后，为两位男士留下独处的空间。Spencer在Aaron给他开门之前下了车，挑着眉毛抱怨，“我不是一个女孩，别人可能已经这样叫过我一两次，但Aaron，不要把我当成女孩，不然这将是一次很短的约会。”

Aaron轻轻地笑着，“我很抱歉。这是我的教养，妈妈总是叮嘱我做个绅士。”

“好吧，我们不能违反你的教养，让妈妈失望是吗？只是不要得意忘形，好吗？”

“好的，我保证注意。”

Aaron忍不住还是把手护在Spencer后腰，领着他走向餐厅。当他们进入时，经理马上迎了上来。

“法官阁下，很高兴今天晚上看到您。您的桌子已经布置好了，这边请。"Spencer震惊地看了看Aaron，但并没有说什么，这让Aaron想知道是什么让男孩吓到了。当他们就座，经理奉上菜单，说了服务员会马上过来，就不再打扰他们了。

“Spencer，你刚才惊讶什么？”Aaron把他的菜单放在一旁问。

“他，他叫你法官。”

“Spencer，你没有看过我给你的卡片吗？”Aaron调皮地笑了，他伸出手搭上Spencer放桌上的手。

“我只看了你写的号码。怎么了？”

Aaron深吸了一口气，“我是一名联邦法官Spencer。这将是一个问题吗？”

“没有，没有，我觉得我只是震惊而已。那是一项艰难的职业。”

“有时是。但我想，我可以有所作为，我在我的法庭上主持公平，公正。那我可能会促进某些形式的正义。”

“远大目标。”

“是的，但我热爱我的工作。”

“我也想，希望有一天。”

“我希望你也能找到。”Aaron轻轻地握着他的手，他们没有说什么，只是对视好几分钟。当一碟前菜被放在桌子上时，咒语被打破，Aaron一看，一个高大的金发男人站在那里。

“Sean。”Aaron站了起来，抓住了他的弟弟给了一个拥抱。 “生意看起来很不错。”

“无法抱怨。”他给了Aaron一个眼色，仿佛在说‘真的Aaron？’。

“你给我们带来什么了？”

“哈，这是一个新的菜谱，让你试一下。”Aaron坐了下来，并把Sean介绍给Spencer。片刻之后，Sean呈上开胃菜。 “这是香草吐司，配鸡肝酱，羊乳酪慕斯和辛辣的杏酱。”他拍了拍Aaron的肩膀，然后转身“我希望你喜欢。告诉我有什么感想？”

“我们会的。”

Sean弯下腰，在Aaron的耳旁低声，“我们需要谈一谈大哥。”

“也许下周？”Aaron笑了，Sean只是呵呵一笑，起身。

“好吧，想吃什么随便点，我请。”Sean说，在任何人可以提出抗议之前走了。

当他看到Sean走开后，“他不能这样，对吧？”Spencer不安地在椅子上转着。

“他拥有这个餐厅Spencer，他可以做任何他想做的。今晚我会付钱，如果这能让你感觉好点，而且是我邀请你来用餐的。”

“没关系，尤其是如果它意味着一次免费的晚餐。”Spencer调侃着把注意力放回菜单。他慢慢看，并试图不为价格感到震惊。尽管他知道这餐厅是如何高级，但他还没有为六十美元的烤羊排或五十美元的海鲜主菜准备好。他闭上眼睛一会儿，平息自己的情绪，只是按大概感觉下了单。下单后，他把目光转向了Aaron笑了。

“那，Spencer，你来阿灵顿做什么？”Aaron想再次伸出手，最后还是决定放弃，他看到Spencer努力不表现出焦虑，公开场合的亲密肯定会让他更窘迫。

“有不少的工作。基于我的数学和工程知识，和我的心理学学位，我能够完美地协助当地执法部门进行地理侧写。我一直在学习行为分析，尤其是犯罪心理。”

“你想进入执法部门？”

“我不知道。特别探员Jason Gideon来了加州理工学院几次，想劝说我加入FBI，但我还是没想清楚。我之前没想过进入机器人技术领域，但我在电视上看到一部纪录片，一个工程师为他患有双向情感障碍的配偶，设计了一个机器人。这很神奇，他的编程可以让它学习她的提示，找到她真正想说的话，和帮助她度过了最糟糕症状。它让我想到机器人可能可以用来帮助其他精神疾病。”Spencer咬了咬嘴唇，低下头看着他的沙拉。

“什么事Spencer？是什么让你看上去这么难过？“Aaron这次还是伸出手，握上Spencer的手。他很高兴男孩没有挣开，反握着Aaron。

“有些事情你应该知道。我的母亲，她是精神分裂。三年前，我，啊，我只好把她送到疗养院。“他叹了口气,泯了一口Aaron之前倒的酒。

“Spencer，看着我。”

Spencer抬头，男孩眼里的忧伤让Aaron也觉得心如刀割。

“如果你认为这会把我吓走，事实并非如此。一个人不能控制自己会患什么疾病，精神或身体的。这只是代表着你的母亲需要更多帮助，而你能足以坚强地认识到，你不能照顾她了这点。”

Spencer终于不再那么伤心，他微微一笑，“我知道，理智上，但在我的心里我仍然觉得我背叛了她。”

“Spencer，你没有。我敢打赌，在内心深处，她感谢你，只是不知道如何表达它。”

“也许你是对的。我每天都给她写信，并在周末寄过去。我通常会收到美丽回信。也许这就是她在告诉我说没关系。”

Aaron紧握了下Spencer的手，然后继续享用他们的晚餐。这顿饭两人之间谈得很愉快，Aaron为他和Spencer共同点之多而惊喜，也为Spencer知识广博而惊喜。他喜欢提起一个Spencer可能知道很多的话题，然后坐着听Spencer的喋喋不休，不止一次他发现自己是那么地喜欢只是听Spencer说话。

当他们的甜点和咖啡被呈上时，Aaron感觉自己心脏比这几年都跳得轻快。他很享受看着Spencer挥舞着手，兴奋地解释巧克力的起源。

“阿兹台克人混合了巧克力，肉桂和香料，女性将为她选择的男人专门做出特定的配方。如果他接受了她礼物，并从她的杯子喝了下去，这标志了他们成功订婚。”斯潘塞咬了一口香料巧克力摩丝蛋糕，配鲜山羊甜奶油，和糖渍浆果。他因美味而发出享受的哼声，让Aaron努力吞咽下口中的甜品，和直奔他腹股沟的激增欲望。

Spencer终于抬起头，看见这时Aaron脸上的表情，脸马上红的像番茄。

  
“今晚我絮絮叨叨个不停。想必是彻底让你不愿再约一次。”他咬着嘴唇，他低头看着他的咖啡，微颤的手握着手柄。

“我喜欢听你说话，Spencer。我承认我有意让你说得更多。当你述说时，你的神情和动作，整个人都在发光，我没有不喜欢。“Aaron的手裹上咖啡杯和Spencer的手指。 “我想与你约第二次Spencer，还希望能约更多次。”

“真的？”Spencer想为自己因Aaron的话而表现的青涩和期待而踢自己一脚。

“是的，真的Spencer。”Aaron加大他的笑容，酒窝又让男孩脸更红了。他们吃完决定离开时，Aaron签付了支票，虽然知道Sean之后还是会取消支付。

他们回到Spencer的公寓下，Aaron陪着他安全到家门前。

“Well，你，啊，想进来吗？ 一会儿？”【译者：R宝你冷静点，不要引狼入室呀】

“当然。”Aaron走在Spencer后面并关上了门。 “今晚很愉快Spencer，”Aaron说，他手指勾着Spencer的腰带，把他拉近。当胸贴胸时，Aaron再次托起他的脖子后面，低头给了一个绵长的吻，让Spencer膝盖一软，整个人向下滑。这让他想做坏坏的事，但他还不想这么快就扑倒Aaron。他以前有很多次被年长男子吸引，而发生性行为的经历。这次他想放慢时间，想在发生性关系前，了解法官Aaron Hotchner这个人。

Aaron持续着，一路吻到他的脖子上，让他因升起的欲望而发抖。他觉得自己因Aaron在他脖子的探索而烧成一片片。Aaron舌头舔着他的身体，他不由向前压，超过大脑可以承受的饥渴呻吟从喉咙发出，回应着Aaron。当他的衬衫被解开，舌头在他的肩膀徘徊，脊椎上爬的强烈快感几乎让他爆炸。Spencer并没有注意到他自己回蹭着Aaron的下身，完全臣服于Aaron过人的舌技。当Aaron一只手抓住了他的屁股，开始揉按，并压得更近时，他惊讶地几乎跳了起来。然后那张嘴，精致的啃咬，对他耳朵的吸吮。Spencer呼吸加速，完全沉醉其中。他闭着眼睛，那一刻彻底放开自己的理智。从来没有人在他身上花时间进行这种缓慢的诱惑，他觉得他身体的每一个分子都着火了。Aaron一寸寸地移回Spencer的嘴唇，他张开嘴与Aaron的舌头一起共舞纠缠，划过口里每一寸敏感点，模拟性交的动作吸吮、冲刺，他呻吟着，一条腿缠住了Aaron的腰。

Spencer臀部小幅度地操动，绝望地想抵抗体内释放的压力，每一次操动他就发出一声动听的呻吟。当Aaron一只手伸入他的裤子，握着他的臀部时，他尖叫一声，几乎因这带给前面的压力而哭了出来。

“Spencer，”Aaron低沉沙哑的声音对他的耳语，“你要射了吗？”

Oh fuck，Spencer的脑子稍稍清醒，他意识到自己快高潮了，而且，他想要。上帝，他想感受Aaron的手握住他的阴茎，但这正是之前他试图避免的"过快发展"，该死的男人嘴实在太多。

Aaron一手轻轻的抚摸着Spencer的阴茎，一手更用力把他压向自己时，Spencer只能勉强发出尖叫“是-是的。”

“Then come for me beautiful boy。”Aaron咆哮着继续在他身上啃咬吮吸。当俩人的嘴唇再次相遇，他没能忍住，他哭叫着向Aaron寻求那甜美的救赎。他身上泛起了细汗，乳头被Aaron的衣服摩擦。当他终于释放时，一种从未有过的感受充满他身体的每一个细胞，在那一刻他整个人都被男人掌控，由男人手上的力度决定。

他试图得到救赎，却同时堕落。他的思想和情绪都逃跑了，留下的是物理感觉的纯粹力度。Aaron几乎没有碰过他滴着前液的龟头，他就仰起头，哭着射出来。

当男孩软下脱力时Aaron把他抱在怀里，放在沙发床上。他小心地坐下来，再把Spencer抱到他的腿上，轻抚着男孩直到他呼吸慢慢平息。

“那，我，从来没有，我的意思是，哦，上帝。”Spencer极度尴尬把脸埋在Aaron胸前。

“没关系Spencer。”Aaron爱抚Spencer的背部，他试图平息年轻人真的快要哭出来的激动。 “我不得不承认这对我说也是非常激烈。“Aaron的声音仍带着喘息说，把Spencer接近紧紧抱着。他们这样过了几分钟，直到Aaron觉得他的男友开始累得想入睡。

“你不如好好睡觉，我们明天再谈，好吗？”

“唔...好。”Spencer给了Aaron一个傻傻的笑容，孩子般在Aaron膝上摇了摇腿。Aaron笑着，轻轻地为他拉开沙发成一张床。让Spencer自己脱衣服，他去厨房拿一些水。终于找到了藏在橱柜中的一个矿泉水瓶，男孩换衣服时，身体摇摇晃晃的。

“给你，睡前喝一点水。”Aaron弯腰不带情欲地亲吻他，手轻轻梳了下他的头发。 “我明天给你电话。”

“Okay Daddy。”Spencer睡意沉沉地冒出一句。

“Oh Spencer。”Aaron咽了口唾沫，他头抵着Spencer的前额并努力保持镇静。 “睡吧。”Aaron让另一个更理智的自己把他拖拽出去，他回头看了一眼，自己似乎在慢慢沉入一个甜蜜的、无法自拔的泥沼。

\-----

一次约会变成两次，然后三次、四次等等。Aaron和Spencer几乎所有的空闲时间都粘在一起，甚至即使是悬案的陪审团评选过程期间。事实上，Spencer大多时间都待在Aaron的房子，他们的亲密度持续增长。但谁也不想这么快就跳上彼此的床。他们想了解彼此，创造美好有意义的记忆。

Aaron知道与年轻人约会的风险，但他并不在意。Spencer热情，聪明，迷人和有趣。他知道自己对Spencer的感情日益加深，但他不确定男孩是否已经准备好。现在，所谓的男孩趴在Aaron身上享受高潮后的余韵。他很享受探索Spencer的身体，就像他很享受探索他的大脑。他喜欢在Spencer因快感而扭动着，处于满身是汗的混乱时恶意挑逗，直到Spencer乞求，他才让他释放。他们仍然还没有插入式性行为，双方都没做好准备。这种程度的亲密，Aaron想保留到他们确认彼此生命中的地位。

Aaron的心在悬崖边上，他知道这一点。他是那种当找到喜欢的伴侣时，就轻易陷入深爱的类型。他闭着眼睛，抚摸Spencer的背部，为Spencer回到了学校后他们的未来而担忧。这是一件他不愿去想的事。他知道再想下去，就不可避免地胡思乱想，最后搞砸。他会怀疑和担心，这对Spencer而言，与他一起只是一个学习期间的散心，当他回到两百里外的大学，就会忘了Aaron。他会怀疑，在那里是不是有某一个Spencer更看重，有特殊意义的人，一个更年轻，能花更多时间陪着他的人，而Spencer值得。

Aaron清楚太早失去爱人是什么感觉。当他想起Derek时胸口沉重得似乎喘不过气来。他不知道他是否真的已经克服了他的痛苦。Oh他已经move on，学会了如何重新生活，但真的有人能忘记所爱吗？即使重新开始，爱真的能代替吗？他不想再继续想下去，他占有地紧抱着Reid。他们只剩下几天时间在一起了，Spencer将在未来几天开车回学校，Aaron试图保持乐观，尽量不要心碎。

Spencer一定感觉到Aaron的情绪变化，因为他坐了起来，轻轻地用手把Aaron的脸颊擦干，他知道Aaron并没有意识到自己流了眼泪。

“怎么了？”他小心温柔地轻声问，轻得Aaron似乎只看到他说话的口型而听不到他的声音。

Aaron想撒谎，想说没什么，但他知道如果他这样做，他会后悔的。他以前和Derek就因此吵了好几次架。

Aaron总是粉饰太平，但他们需要谈的问题一直还在。所以他整了整脸色和情绪，看着他年轻情人的褐色双眼，把真相都告诉了他。

“我知道这是自私的，但我不想让你走， 我希望你留下。在过去数周你已经成为对我如此重要的存在。”Aaron爱抚着Spencer环在他腰上的腿。

Spencer无言以对。他从来没有见过他的情人如此无助，即将到来的分离，几乎吓坏了Aaron。

“Aaron，你知道我会回来的。只是几个月而已。”

Aaron痛苦地叹了一声，紧紧闭上了眼睛。他非常清楚，只是一个瞬间，就能让你的整个生命被撕裂和破坏。

“你会吗？回来吗？”他不想要问的，不想如此彻底暴露自己，但与Spencer一起他总是无法掩饰自己。

“你认为我要离开你Aaron？”Spencer的表情告诉了Aaron，他的怀疑已经伤害了他。

“你要走了。”Aaron试图不让他的声音显得那么绝望，但伤感突然如大海般淹没了他。

Spencer试图破译Aaron究竟发生了什么，他一手抚上Aaron的心口。

“怎么了Aaron？你觉得我忽然打算找别人？”

“你不知道的，命运可以瞬间改变你的整个生活。”他皱起了眉头，颤抖的手握着Spencer的臀部，试图平息他的胃里翻腾的死结。  
   
“我不知道？你不觉得八周前我在咖啡桌前坐下改变了我的生命？”

“我......”Aaron想起来，下床。Spencer感觉到他的移动，退向一边。Aaron快速套上他的衣服，走到外面阳台，靠在栏杆上。他整个人被不安全感充满，心脏在他的胸膛狂跳。

Spencer也套上线衫和T恤，站在Aaron旁边。他伸手搭上他的胳膊，试图引起他的注意。

“Aaron。我不会离开你的。我只是要回学校。我只剩下两个学期，然后就拿到硕士学位。然后，我们再商量彼此长久定下来的计划。你为何突然如此不安？”

“我才刚找到了你Spencer。我发现，我不想失去你。”

“Aaron我们可以打电话，Skype和电子邮件，该死的，甚至写信。我也不想失去你。我生命中从来没有遇到像你这样的人。”但他还不想说出心底里的那三个字，至少目前，也许还为时过早。

“但你不会在这里，”他冲进房里之前低吼一句，即使他也不知道他为什么如此愤怒。

Spencer突然才意识到Aaron之前的触摸饥渴症，他总是需要抚摸Spencer或被抚摸。他没有意识到，他的离开回到学校会对Aaron造成如此大的伤害。他从不担心，当他离开后，Aaron就会好起来，他只是理所当然地认为。

Aaron年纪大，处理人际关系应该更有经验。他没有想到爱人会因他的回校而不安，他知道Aaron曾经失去了一个人，但他很少提起。他猜可能这是起因。

Spencer在大房子里搜索Aaron，希望能够减轻他的一些担忧。他终于在书房中找到了Aaron，他从来没有进来过这里。当他看到Aaron坐在那里，手里拿着一张照片时，他放缓脚步，徘徊在外面，不能确定他是否应该进去。

“他的名字是Derek Morgan。芝加哥警探，因为一个跨州案件，作为证人和调查警官被传召，因为大多数犯罪都发生在弗吉尼亚州。"Aaron头也不抬地说着，Spencer明白Aaron想让他进去，他慢慢地走向了办公桌前的一把椅子。 “当案件结束，判决获得通过后，我回到我的办公室，他跟着我。我当时刚当上法官不久，但它并不重要，我知道我在做什么，庭审控制得很好。他来只想告诉我，我对法庭的紧密控制让他留下深刻印象，然后他问我要不要出去喝一杯。他三天后就要回到芝加哥，但他留了下来，转职来到弗吉尼亚，我们很幸福。有一天，我们收到领养申请通过的通知信，可是在同一天，一场演变过火的抢劫让我失去了他。我酗酒了将近一年才从地狱爬回来，那是三年前的事。”他抬起头，看了看Spencer。已经没有力气擦掉下划的泪水。

“我不再让其他人走进我的心，当你已经失去了爱的能力，还怎么与其他人相爱？我们幸福了12年，却在眨眼间一切都消失了。”

Spencer闭上了眼睛，为Aaron心痛。从学会爱情到把它从心里撕开是一件他从来没有经历过的事。他站起来，走过去，跨坐在Aaron的腿上。双手托起他的脸，慢慢亲吻他。

“Aaron。我不能保证不会发生什么可怕的意外。这就是生活的一部分，不可预测和不可知的。不过，我可以保证的是，我不想失去我们所拥有的。 我想要更多，我想与你经历更多。你让我知道被照顾和珍惜的感觉，打开了我从未有过的世界，让我看见了生命中的无限可能。尽管我抗议，你还是花太多钱在我身上。我知道是你买下了我住的公寓，减低了我们的租金，你不用否认。但是，我想慢慢发展。这只是短短数月而已。两个学期，然后我回到这里，我全都是你的。”

Aaron闭上了眼睛，双手拥抱Spencer，试着整理心中复杂的情绪。

“我知道。我知道我不讲理。”Aaron深吸了一口气，靠回在椅背上。 “你想到是我买了公寓？”

“来了新园丁，公寓开始整修，我知道有些事情变了。然后，租金通知书，我们的租金被削减一半？Aaron你还清醒吗？”

“我知道你想省钱，Spencer。说实在的，这是一个很好的投资。该社区环境不错，当全面整修完成后，这将是一个稳定的收入来源。”

“对。就这样告诉你自己。”Spencer笑着摇了摇头，滑下他的两腿之间跪下。 “现在。”他的脸通红，他用鼻子蹭着Aaron的下腹。Spencer知道Aaron应适期不会很长，他觉得自己又想要了。想给Aaron一些安抚。 “我可以吸你吗？”他喘息，手指紧抓着Aaron的大腿。

“Oh god Spencer.”Aaron低头看到凌乱的卷发和红扑扑的脸蛋。一个邪恶的笑容浮现，他再次开口“你说什么呢？”

Spencer咬着嘴唇。这似乎是Aaron一个小性癖。他们没有经常情趣play，但Spencer偶尔愿意让步。现在他知道Aaron需要一些安抚，他渴望放纵。

“Please Daddy, let me suck your beautiful cock.”Spencer换上他无辜的神情，腼腆的大眼睛看着Aaron说，Aaron咆哮着脱掉身上的衣服，已经硬痛的阴茎张扬地探出。只在愣了一下后，Spencer乖巧的张开了嘴含住了Aaron的狰狞，轻轻地呜咽着用舌头盘旋舔弄。他慢慢地吞吐着Aaron的阴茎，划过上面的每一寸青筋和顶端的皱褶。Aaron双手抓着他的头发，臀部前推，更深地埋进他的嘴里。

“Oh god baby boy, so good.” Aaron呻吟着享受Spencer的服侍。Spencer的手顺着柱身往下，滚动Aaron的双球，轻轻地拉动玩弄。当Aaron猛地前插时，他作好准备接受Aaron的爆发。他加快手和嘴上的动作，感到灼热、咸腥的液体滑下喉咙。Aaron气喘吁吁地放开Spencer的头发，拉直他的身子，拇指钩着Spencer的裤子，往下一扯，然后把男孩拉到他的腿上。从抽屉里摸索出一瓶润滑油，朝Spencer手上一挤，再抓住了Spencer的臀部，俯身一吻。

“现在做个好孩子Spencer，让我好好看看，我想让你射在我身上。你会听话吗？你会为我射出来，射在我身上吗？”

“是的。”Spencer喘不过气来，满是润滑油的手摸上自己已经硬不行的勃起。 Aaron帮他脱下上衣，又继续扶着Spencer的腰。他的视线紧贴Spencer手上的动作。男孩卖力的起伏着自己的身子，让自己的阴茎在手中撸动，腰部和胯部都卖力的扭动，只是希望得到Aaron的赞扬，很快就要攀上高潮了。当他觉得一根有点冷的手指插入他后面的时，他几乎尖叫起来。当两个手指开始抽插，划过他的前列腺时，全身的感觉都集中在下身，因快感而全身颤抖。他把他的头靠在Aaron肩上，用阴囊摩擦着Aaron的下身，像打桩机一般的起身让Aaron感受到自己双球的变化，柱身不时划过Aaron的腹部，Aaron继续抽插，时不时刮弄甘甜的敏感点。在下一秒，Spencer尖叫着攀上了顶峰，白浊遍布Aaron的胸口。Spencer呼吸困难地颓然倒在年长的男人身上，还要小心不要粘到Aaron正用手指玩弄的粘性物质。

“谢谢你Spencer。”Aaron舔了舔他自己的一根手指，然后亲吻了怀里的男孩。 “You are amazing”他说，然后终于舍得拉开。Aaron走到办公桌对面取出纸巾，迅速清理。他慢慢把Spencer从腿上放下，然后两个人慢慢地回到了主卧室，缓慢缠绵地洗了澡，Aaron尽量多地亲吻着男孩。擦干后，俩人又缠绵着跌入大床，四肢纠缠地入睡。

并非Aaron所有的不安都得到缓解，但他明白Spencer心口如一。他只希望那个男孩真的是认真的。他希望自己在男孩生命中有更重要的位置。

\-----

“Dr. Norman，你说我母亲未来两年的看护费已经缴讫是什么意思？你知道我没这么多钱。”

“Spencer，我们得到了一个给医院的匿名捐赠，指定为Diana Reid未来两年的看护所用。”

Aaron。他坐在自己的办公桌前咆哮着。他没回学校不久，就收到母亲看护费支票汇兑的确认电邮。他的心里一部分美滋滋的，Aaron会为他和他的母亲做这样的事情，但更大的部分是无奈沮丧，他人生中一直在努力照顾他的母亲，他并不需要任何帮助。

“好吧。但是我会去弄清这个真相的。”

“Spencer。可能我没有立场说这些，但也许你应该把这个作为礼物。你一直照顾你母亲这么久，但现在你能抽出时间来照顾自己。你知道我们一向都会收到奇怪要求的各种匿名捐赠。顺其自然，不要被你的自尊盖过理智。”

Spencer大呼一口气，他揉了揉自己的脸。也许Dr. Norman是正确的，他应该顺其自然。

三个星期后，他被叫进了财务室。他们想谈谈自己的一份助学贷款。  
   
“Mrs. Judson？”Spencer站在门口，他的理财顾问挥手让他进去。她正在打电话，但显然快结束了。

“Dr. Reid，请坐。”

Spencer微皱眉头坐在椅子上，有什么要谈的？他没有申请大额的学生贷款，奖学金和高赌注的扑克锦标赛的奖金已经够付学费和生活费，还有母亲的看护费。他满21岁后偷偷去了大西洋赌城几次。当然，他要先赢得参赛权，但他一次就直接晋升了。第一次他赢得了100,000美元，有些是用来还清他之前的本科生贷款，有的是支付书籍和日常必需品。

“Dr. Reid看来你收到了一些新的奖学金。你可以用来支付下学期剩余的学费，或者我们可以提前还清你毕业时到期的一些贷款。我的建议是你选择后者，这样你就不必担心可能上涨的利息。”

Spencer坐在那里目瞪口呆。他皱起了眉头，试图在记忆中寻找，他最后一次申请的奖学金。

“我不明白，Mrs. Judson。我没有做任何新的奖学金申请。这些从何而来？”

Mrs. Judson翻找着她面前的文件堆，从中找出有关的两个文件。

“一个是来自海湾工业。他们是一家处于上升期的机器人公司，旨在寻找新的年轻人才。他们的信中声称，他们读过你的工程学论文，对你要开发能够服务于精神残疾人员的机器人，留下了深刻印象。”

“我从来没有听说过海湾工业，”Spencer怀疑地说。

“他们是一家小公司，但已经产生了很大的影响力。第二个来自私人奖学基金。通常这个基金只是提供给年轻的法律专业的学生，但今年它们允许了一个例外。他们选择了你。”

“到底是什么私人基金？”

“Derek Morgan青年律师奖学金基金。”

 “我明白了。有什么办法拒绝任何一项？”

“你为什么要这么做Dr. Reid？这两项奖学金是完全合法的，他们能在你离开学校前，减轻相当长时间的财务负担。”

Spencer紧抿着嘴唇，不情愿地同意接受两项奖学金。Aaron肯定与第二项有关，他也怀疑第一项Aaron也某程度地参与了。他明白Mrs. Judson说的话是最合理的选择，但是这并不意味着他必须喜欢它。

“好吧，都安排好了。你现在只剩一笔贷款。我先还清利息高的，所以你只剩下一万美元的低息政府贷款。”

Spencer想生气，但还是放下了。因为，他有一种感觉，Aaron不是能被劝阻的。他叹了口气，站起身，离开了办公室。

当他回到自己的宿舍里有一封厚牛皮纸包裹的信等着他。皱着眉头，把邮差包放下，拾起信封。他认出了封面上Aaron的笔迹。他叹了口气，用剪刀打开了信封。

Spencer,

这是校外的一个公寓房的钥匙。我周六会在那里，到时见面好吗？

Aaron.

拿着钥匙他沉没在沙发里，思考这意味着什么。他和Aaron一直都尽可能与对方联系，打电话，Skype，发电子邮件。伴随着媒体疯狂跟踪的庭审，和他自己的大量project,他们没有很多时间在一起。但是，Aaron的礼品越来越大，也更奢华。与Aaron一起的八周让他知道这个人很有钱。他从来没有真正问这方面的事，现在他觉得之前应该问问的。打开电脑，他决定对法官Aaron M. Hotchner做一些搜索。

两小时后Spencer憋着气一把扇上他的手提电脑。他知道了Aaron到底是多有钱，这不难查，他位列美国前十位富豪排行榜。他一个月给慈善机构捐的钱都比Spencer一年赚的多。甚至扑克赛奖金对于Aaron的财富，也只是九牛一毛的那种有钱。Spencer坐在那里想这是个什么情况。刚知道的一切让他的高速运转的脑袋也开始有刺痛感。

“Oh hell no Aaron Hotchner。我不是被包养的，你肯定也不是我的甜心干爹。周六你等着，我们肯定要好好谈谈。“Spencer气哼哼地两手叉胸。

“你到底在说什么鬼？”他的室友Ethan一边走进来一边问。

“没。但我会告诉你要跟谁“好好谈谈”，Aaron Hotchner！”

“为什么？你的性感法官做了什么？”Ethan调侃地笑趴上床。

“他做了什么？我会告诉你他该死地做了什么。他帮妈妈支付了两年的看护费。他操纵奖学基金，把他们给了我。他不停地给我送衣服和钱。现在，他还给了我一个公寓校外的钥匙，希望周六我在那里迎接他。”

“你，因为一个显然爱上你的人，正在努力使你的生活变得更美好生气？”

“不，我生气是因为他没有告诉我，他妈的都快成亿万富翁了。我刚才终于搜索了他，才了解他作为一名法官以外的所有信息。你知道他在十大富豪的名单上吗？”

“是，大多数玩社交媒体的人都知道。他的脸不仅是出现在焦点案子的新闻，当涉及到慈善活动，他的照片总是到处都能看到。他的伴侣被杀害是一件可惜的事。他被弗吉尼亚州的人民所爱，就算他是一个gay。曾经一个律师试图因为他的性取向而申请让他回避，后来，这个律师没有再看到了另一个法庭了。”

“Aaron做的？”Spencer并不认为Aaron是意气用事的人。

“哦，不，不是法官Hotchner，是这律师自己的公司。没人能对法官Hotchner的私生活进行人身攻击。就像我刚才说的，社会上有眼色的人都自然不会得罪他。你跟他一起八周了Pen，你没察觉吗？“【译者：Pen是Spencer的昵称】

Spencer吞咽了一口气，坐回椅子上，回想起他们一起做的所有事情。Spencer从没关注他们受到的特殊待遇。餐厅很乐意给他们留位，即使前面有一列长长的等待名单。他们去参加高级画廊开幕式。特别音乐演出的第三排座椅中心座位。高级晚餐。Spencer回想起这些才突然意识到，Aaron是个该死的有钱人。

“Hey Pen, you okay?你脸色好苍白。”

“我，我，我从来没有...真正关注我们所做的事情或去的地方。他说，要穿得好看的，我就按他说的穿，然后出门。我从来没有真正关注这些。”但此时，他记得与Aaron一起的每时每刻每个细节。

“哦，你有注意，但像Dr. Spencer Reid平时那样，人在这里，脑子已经不知道飞到哪个外太空。”

“滚一边去Ethan。他搞得像个该死的甜心干爹或什么大款。”

Ethan哼了一声，看着他最好的朋友因为爱人想要照顾他就精神崩溃。

“Hey，如果你不想要他了Pen，我不介意被包养，如果性感法官Hotchner是我的干爹。”

“你连想都不要想。”Spencer嫉妒地咆哮。 “我从来没有说过我不想再见到他。我只是想让他停止把钱花在我身上。”

“Pen”，Ethan叹了口气，站起来，走到Spencer面前。一手抚上好友的脸颊，俯下身来亲吻他的额头。 “你值得他花的每一分钱，好吗？”

“这是怎么回事，Spencer？”Aaron站在门口，Spencer心里一沉，他知道他俩的动作现在看上去可不一般的亲密。

“这不是你想的那样Aaron。你怎么会在这？”

“我知道你明天没有课，我的庭审提早结束了，所以我先来见你。显然，这是一个错误。”Aaron转身冲出了大楼。

“该死的Ethan。”

“什么？我又不知道他会刚好出现。不过Spencer我们还真曾经有过什么。”

“那时我还没跟Aaron一起。”Spencer咆哮，一把抓住邮差包跟着大叔追了出去【译者：the older man我就译大叔了，反正熟男现在也是一款】。 “Aaron，Aaron，”他喊道，努力跟上。 “至少让我解释，这不是你想的那样。”

Aaron停在宿舍门外，双手叉胸，怒视Spencer。男孩退后了一步，因为他从来没有见过他的情人的这一面。之前只有过Aaron温柔的抚摸和燃烧的吻，可以使他几秒内就兴奋。聪明，风趣诙谐的谈话，灵活的头脑和一颗柔软的心。他从没见过Aaron的法官模式，现在他见识到了。

“所以，天才，解释。”口气生硬得几乎让Spencer觉得被触犯。

“不要用这种口气对我说话Aaron Hotchner。我可能还年轻，但我并不软弱，我不会接受你这霸凌的一面。当你他妈的冷静下来我才跟你谈”。Spencer也叉胸回瞪。他们愤怒对视了好几分钟。最终Aaron意识他们站在人来人往的大门前，他深吸了一口气移开视线。

“好吧，我们去公寓。”他开始往车里走，Spencer长长地叹息，跟在后面。他上了车，这时Spencer不想去想Aaron是什么时候买下的。前往公寓的车程充满了紧崩和焦虑。一停下车，Aaron就怒气冲冲地冲出车，Spencer气得几乎要冲动地重重抽他一记。但他没有，反而是跟着他进公寓。他进门后，突然停了下来，被布置好的烛光餐桌吓了一跳。想到Aaron本来想给他一个惊喜而心里一沉。

“Aaron，这布置得很漂亮。”Spencer试图微笑，尽管空气中依然充满着愤怒和紧张。Aaron转身看着他，眼里是深深的伤害，Spencer为此心痛，希望自己可以抚平这一切。

“你想要他吗Spencer？”

“Ethan？”Spencer因愈来愈紧崩的气氛而拔高了嗓音。 “Aaron，没有。我的意思是，是的，我们......你真的不希望听到这些。”Spencer在自己说出蠢话前停下。

“什么是我不希望听到的Spencer？”Aaron再次交叉双臂，等待着。

“好吧，你想知道是吗？我去阿灵顿之前，Ethan和我是炮友。不过，我们从高中开始就已经是朋友。我们熟悉彼此，我们是最好的朋友。 只是这样而已。阿灵顿之后？我就没碰过他了。说完了，我不管你信不信。”Spencer抿起嘴唇看着Aaron，Aaron沉吟许久，脑中思绪万千。

“对不起，这，只是，我很想你，我想给你一个惊喜。你还不知道吧？”

“知道？知道什么？“Spencer皱起了眉头，看着Aaron突然冒出的微笑。

“你最好的朋友Ethan？他爱你Spencer，你甚至没有觉察。”

“不会吧，你误会了吧......”

Aaron手指轻点Spencer的嘴唇，阻止他说话。 “真的，我看出来了，从他看你的眼神。可能他吻的是你的额头，但这可不是纯洁的友爱一吻。他爱着你。问题是，Spencer，我希望你能与我坦诚”。Aaron舔了舔他的嘴唇，让Spencer喉咙一干。 “问题是，你爱他吗？”

“Aaron，你怎么能问我这些话呢？不，我并不爱Ethan。我的意思是我爱他，但是是最好的朋友那种，不是像恋人彼此相爱。我会为他做任何事情，但我不想与他共渡余生。嗯，我不是说我不希望他在我的生活里，但我不渴望他，你知道的，作为恋人。”

“不？”Aaron向前迈进了一步。

“不Aaron。 我不想要他。”

“那么，你想与谁共渡余生？”

Spencer深吸了一口气，也向Aaron迈进了一步，“我想你知道这个问题的答案。”

“也许我不知道。也许我需要听到它。”

“你，Aaron。我想与你共渡余生。这几个星期我一直在思念你。我终于明白，你为什么不高兴我回校。就像我的一块灵魂被留在阿灵顿，和你在一起。”

“Spencer，”Aaron呻吟着，他凑近了男孩的嘴，深深的一吻。

很快俩人身上的衣服就散落一地，Aaron终于插入了Spencer那个甜蜜的入口，Aaron生平第一次后悔，为何等这么长时间。低头看着完美的爱人，近乎天堂的幸福感像一只手紧紧地攥住他的心脏和灵魂。

准确而狠力的进攻让Spencer应接不暇，全身上下都因为强烈的快感而抽搐着，他的四肢酸麻，每一次带着爱意和快感的冲撞，都仿佛让他一点点融化。

汹涌的各种情感从Aaron的身体冲出，他无法阻止，仿佛有自我意识一般对Spencer述说着。这狂野的爱和感觉如此强烈，他以为要被掰开成万件，世界唯一的一个可以拼回他的人是Spencer。

如此赤裸地向别人坦诚，激烈的情绪让Aaron感觉有种想哭的冲动。他思念Spencer，思念抱他入怀，思念他的声音，他的抚摸。

Spencer的每次触摸，都像在他的皮肤上点火，背上抓着的手用力得几乎留下瘀青，让他知道不是只有他一个人有如此强烈的感受。

Aaron每一次进入Spencer似乎既痛苦又狂喜。而当他最后冲刺，胸中迸发的爱意，像火焰般吞没了他，而他未想过要救火。

当他睁开眼睛看着深爱不自拔的爱人，他的整个身体因强烈的情感而颤抖。

“我爱你”，没有防备的心生涩地透露真言，因此刻Spencer再次回到他身边。 “I love you Spencer。我想你在咖啡桌前坐下的那一刻，我就为你痴狂，I love you。”

Spencer笑着抬起手擦去Aaron的眼泪。他知道他的眼泪是真实的。Aaron跟他一起后最坦诚的一刻，如果大叔想照顾他，他还能对谁说不？特别是Aaron此刻如此真情流露。

“I love you Aaron。程度之深让我自己也害怕。我知道你想照顾我，但我不希望失去我自己。”

“我也不希望你失去自己。”Aaron吻着他发誓，眼底燃烧着爱火。

“那你会停止为我花钱吗？礼物以及奖学金，甚至我母亲的看护费？我不是无能的人，你知道的。”

“Spencer？”

“Yes?”

“住嘴。”他低头再吻。

“Okay Daddy”。Spencer坏坏地笑着。

“My beautiful boy.”Aaron笑了，他翻过身，双臂再次把Spencer裹入怀里。他们没再说话，这一刻他们并不需要语言。他们的手和嘴都在告诉对方超过文字所能表达的爱意。抚摸不会说谎，俩人用触摸进行一场缓慢慵懒的谈话。每次都在说我爱你，哄着对方进入甜甜的沉睡，自他们被分开后的几个星期里都没好好睡过。

\-----

  
第二天，他们激烈争论Aaron花的钱，而Aaron竟仍不觉得应该抱歉。大喊大叫之后，俩人偃旗息鼓，终于达成妥协。晚餐后，Aaron牵着Spencer的手走到花园，落地窗外的木板平台上。他把Spencer抱到他的腿上，两人满足地蜷缩在躺椅上。

“我放弃了这次庭审工作，留了足够时间与新法官交接，他决定不改变任何东西，一切如常进行。”

“什么？ 为什么？”

“我想搬过来。Spencer过去三年我独自一人，比你能想象的更痛苦。这次你的离开让我深深地想念。我爱你，我希望有更多的时间和你在一起。”

“Aaron，你太夸张了。”Spencer试图开玩笑，但暗中却是兴高采烈，Aaron想花更多的时间与他一起。

“不，我只是恋爱了。”

 Spencer一滞，因为他不知道该说些什么。

“那你接下来想做什么？”

“放一个等了好久的休假，跟你待一起。这个房子是属于我们的，直到你毕业。以后，我要你搬来我身边。”

“你想和我同居？”

“你开学前，我们也差不多是同居状态。没什么会改变。搬过来吧Spencer。”

Spencer慢慢微笑，Aaron在他出声前就知道了答案。

“好，和你住一起。”

Aaron觉得人生最开心的一刻就是三个月前Dr. Spencer Reid 无意间坐在他面前。他从那一刻就知道他输了，而他不希望改变。


End file.
